


Black butler Imagine: kidnapped (kid!reader)

by killjoy_laserbeam



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, kid!Reader, minor mentions of blood soooo yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_laserbeam/pseuds/killjoy_laserbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Going missing and everyone freaking out over trying to find you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black butler Imagine: kidnapped (kid!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this was on my wattpad, but it was in a multi fandom imagines thing. so i decided to put it on here on it's own.

  
**_Imagine_** : _Going missing and everyone freaking out over trying to find you._  
  


You were a little kid of 7 on your own in the world .no family, but you had friends which made up for it. Everyday you'd make some baked sweets and go around town trying to sell them. Your best costumer,as well as friends, were Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. 

Every time you'd sell them their usual you'd spend hours in their mansions and play with them and the servants. It's been like like this for about a year and you loved them all. You loved playing tag with Pluto, Lizzy and the Phantomhive servants, playing hide and seek with Alois, Hannah,and the triplets, pestering Sebastian and Claude to give you piggy back rides, letting Grell dress up up whenever they came over and making Ciel laugh. 

Making ciel Laugh took a while, but you did it. That was when the boy started to warm up to you. Alois said you reminded him of his little brother so he loved you from the get go.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
One night you were up late at night in the orphanage's kitchen preparing good for your route tomorrow,everyone else was asleep but the ladies running the place let you stay up while you finished. You might have been young but knew how to be careful in the kitchen. 

When you finished and cleaned up you were about to go to your bed when you heard a knock on the door. You opened it slightly and saw a man in fancy clothing standing there. "hiya, lad( _or laddie)_ how are you?"

You didn't answer and held on to the door a little tighter. You began inspecting the man, one of the tricks Sebastian taught you. You looked at his clothing,expensive. At his face, at least 50 and then at the pin on the man's jacket. You froze you recognized it was the same symbol on Ciel's back. He told you that bad people put it on him and that they were gone.

Now scared, you tried to shut the door as hard a you could, but the man stopped it. Before you could run the man grabbed you and then covered your mouth. You squirmed around trying to get loose but you couldn't. As you were getting carried away you grabbed the pin on the jacket pricked your finger leaving your blood on it and threw it on the ground. " _ciel is like a detective, he'll find me"_ you thought. " _and claude and Sebastian are demons they'll be able to smell the blood"_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~four days later~

"oi, you guys notice (y/n) hasn't come by in a couple of days?" Bard asked Finny and Mey-rin. 

Finny who was playing with pluto looked over at Bard "You're right they haven't. It's odd."

"I'm sure they're alright (y/n) is a smart and strong kid, yes they are"

"I hope you're right. England can be a dangerous place for a kid their age. I offered to give them a battle knife, but Sebastian voted against it and hit me."

"Well, of course I did (y/n) is only 7 ,and the knife you were planning on giving them was  bigger than their head I wouldn't want them to hurt themselves ." Sebastian walked into the kitchen to prepare Ciel's afternoon tea.

Bard waved him off "nah, the kids is a baker they spends alota time in the kitchen with knives."

Sebastian sighed " yes,but  (y/n)'s pastries don't require the use of a knife and if they did a butter knife would suffice as a chef and as someone who eats their entire basket of merchandise you should know that" 

"tch I KNOW THAT I WAS JUST STATIN' THE OBVIOUS!"

the butler walked away and put the tea pot , cups and a chocolate cake on a tray and made his way to the masters office. He entered the room and sat the tray down on Ciel's desk and stared pouring the cup of tea. "Master, it's been brought to my attention that (y/n) hasn't come by in a couple of days"

The young master looked up from his papers "yes, I noticed it's been quite around here" Ciel took his cup of tea and took a sip "do you think they were adopted?" 

"I don't know, my lord would you like me to find out?" 

"yes"

"as you wish, but if I may ask why do you want to find out"

"I've been thinking....of taking them in." Ciel sat back on his chair

Sebastian looked at him wide-eyed "taking them in, Master do you really plan on adopting a child when you yourself are still a child.

Ciel squited his eye "on hush, you. I don't plan on becoming their parent just giving them a place to stay, maybe a job. (y/n) gives you and Bard a run for your money when it comes to baking you know" he took another sip of tea.

"quite right, my lord" the butler smirked then bowed and walked towards the telephone. He dialed the number to your orphanage while Ciel went back to his work " yes, hello I'm calling from the phantomhive manor I was wondering if I could get information on (y/f/n)...oh...have they been adopted...what?" Sebastian turned to Ciel with a worried look. Ciel put down his papers and stood up. "yes.well let you know if we find out anything thank you, madam" he said and hung up the phone.

"what is it, sebastian"

"(y/n), master, they haven't been seen a four days "

Ciel put his hands on his desk and tried not panic " _I'm sure they're fine, they probably are staying with alois"_ he thought "prepare a carriage we're going into town "

"yes,my lord"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
In town, Sebastian and Ciel made their way to your orphanage they asked the caregivers some questions to try and get information 

"I thought that they had gone to bed and started their route early but they haven't come back we got the poilce involved, but they couldn't find any leads" the woman said in between sobs. "Oh god, I'm so worried"

"I know we are worried too, when and where was the last time you saw them." Sebastian spoke softly, Ciel was getting impatient.

"in the kitchen, four nights ago."

The duo went as directed and looked around "the kitchen is right next to an open alley way and they let them stay here late at night" ciel gritted his teeth.

They went outside and immediately Sebastian's eyes glowed "I smell blood...(y/n)'s blood" he walked along the walls with Ciel follow behind him of the alleyway following the scent until he sound the source. A golden pin. He turned the pin to show the seal. Sebastian stood up and reluctantly showed the pin to Ciel. 

Flashbacks  soon raced through Ciel's mind, memories of being tortured and being ingraved with that same seal. The boy felt himself sick _no they can't_ he thought. He was losing his balance ,but Sebastian caught him. Ciel gripped on to Sebastian clearly having a panic attack, his asthma wasn't helping either. "se-sebastian th-this is an order take me to Alois's' mansion NOW!" _they have to be there. they have to._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 5 minutes they arrived at the Trancy manor.Ciel jumped out of Sebastian's arms and started banging on the doors screaming for Alois or one of the servents to open. Finally Claude opened the door "Earl Phantomhive this is quite a su-'' Ciel pushed Claude to the side and ran to Alois. 

Ciel grabbed Alois by the shirt collar "TELL ME (Y/N) IS HERE! TELL ME THEY ARE!!!"

The blond boy looked confused "(y/n)? no I havent seen them in few days. why? I thought he's been with you". 

The younger boy let go of Alois and walked to a decorated table near by he slammed his fists on the table and swiped them knocking everything on table to the floor."DAMN IT"

Alois turned to the two butlers at the door now worried "Sebastian, w-what's going! on where's (y/n)!"

Sebastian took the pin from his pocket"(y/n) hasn't been missing for 4 days."  
Alois tried to remain calm to let Sebastian finish.  
"we went to where they were last seen and we found this pin with their blood on it." he hand the pin over to Claude who inspected it.

"the blood is only on the point. it seems (y/n) left us a clue."

"yes I believe that too, the thing is this seal belongs to a cult mostly having to do with human trafficking. A cult that my master know all too well. It's almost certain (y/n) is enduring...torture ." 

Alois clenched his fists. At that point both boys simultaneously barked orders to their butler "Claude, find them! FIND THEM NOW!"

"Sebastian, find (y/N) and bring them home!"

"yes, your highness" 

"yes, my lord."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside on their new given mission the demons looked at each other "I never though i'd be working alongside you, Michaelis"

"If it means finding the little devil i'm capable of working with William Spears or Angela herself "

"I feel the same way. I've never met a kid like them I seem to care about (y/n) the same way Anafellows cared about Luka Macken" he spoke in monotone.

"did you just confess your weakness to me" sebastian cooed

"I suppose, but tell me, would you ever hurt (y/n)"

"no, though maybe if someday they wish to make a deal I'll take full responsibility over them" Sebastian walked in front of the other demon.

Claude stared at Sebastian then grabbed him by the neck "not before I do"

They were about to continue when a feminine voice stopped them" HellO Darlings!" They looked up to see Grell Sutciff on the trees "I just heard of the tragedy of my precious doll (y/n)" the reaper said placing their hand on the their forehead in an attempt to be dramatic.

Sebastian pushed Claude away "dont tell me -"

"no they aren't dead, nor are they on the to-die list" grell jumped down from the trees and now looked serious "but I'm willing to put anyone on the list who tries to hurt them so gentlemen should we get going and find my baby?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's only been four days yet it feels like it been years you sat in a cage with another boy who was crying. you tried to comfort him. You raised your arm and wrapped it around his shoulder dispite the fact that your body ached with every move you made. You had been cut, stabbed ,punched, kicked, burned and the scar Ciel had on his back you now you have too.

It was another girl's turn to get hurt. You shut your eyes and tried not to cry as you heard the girl's screams you held the boy tighter as he continued to sob.

After what seemed like ages later the man stopped hurting the girl,everybody watching turned to the door. You heard a grown man scream followed by the sound of a chainsaw. you gasped and smiled _Grell_. You turned to the boy "we're getting out of here." You told him then turned around and held on to the bars looking for Grell.

"oh, (y/n) honey,mama's here to save you" you finally saw him you almost jumped in excitement despite the fact that your legs hurt so much you thought they were broken. You saw the crowd of people running. You turned to Grell again "look away, darling I don't want you to see this you've seen far too much blood already" 

You obeyed and looked at the ground, all you could hear were the sound of the custom made death scythe and screams. Then you felt a hand on yours "(y/n)"

"Sebastian!"you beamed.

He smiled"My apologies we took so long now back away a bit so I don't hurt you"

You did as you were told and watched as Sebastian broke the metal bars with ease he picked you up and carried you in his arms "wait sebby! the others get them out! please". 

Sebastian gave an exasperated sigh but obeyed. "Claude! take (y/n) back to the Phantomhive manor! I'm going to set the others free" 

You gasped, Claude was here too. Claude walked towards you two and Sebastian passed you on the the other butler. He carried you out of the cults hide out and started making his way to Ciel's house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you two got to the house Grell and Sebastian were at the front gates waiting for you guys "My goodness, if this is how long it take you to get here I wonder how you ever get things done at the Trancy manor." He told Claude. You looked up and chucked. Claude didnt respond he just groaned. You loved both butlers so you nuzzles your head on Claude's shoulder as to comfort him.

"They're legs are badly injured, not broken, but it'll be a while before they start walking with out pain." Claude said

"OH MY POOR BABY" jumped grell you laughed. "I'm fine, Grell,really"

Sebastian rolled his eyes" I that case I shall prepare a bedroom. Here pass them to me"

Claude hesitated to hand you over at first his eyes even flashed red "Claude, umm you're going to scare them" grell said timidly. He was right. You got a bit startled but Claude ended up giving you to Sebastian. You were thankful that the two demons didn't cause a scene.

You were carried through the garden and into the mansion. All of your friends were there even Alois and his servants you were so excited that you almost leaped out of Sebastian's arms,luckily he caught you.

Bard, Finny and Mey-rin ran to you and they invaded you and Sebastian's space. Trying to hug you or look over you .You laughed The butler moved you around to get away from them" move away, idiots can't you see they are hurt"

"Oh I'm sorry, (y/n) you had us worried" cried Mey-rin.

"Are you ok (y/n)?" Asked Finny to which you nodded.

"Yeah, kid you gave us quite a scare maybe now Sebastian will let me give you that knife for protection" he smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

You looked up at Sebastian to see if he would actually let bard give it to you. "No." He said with an unamused face. You pouted.

You looked over to the side to see both Alois and Ciel looking as if they just recover from an asthmatic or panic attack, knowing Ciel that was probably the case. "Are you guys okay" you asked.

Ciel looked up and smiled "yes. Now that you're home safe. I'm okay" you loved it when Ciel smiled at you. You told Sebastian to carry to both of them and gave both of them hugs.

"Sebastian take (y/n) to one of the guest bedrooms,treat their wounds and bathe them"

"Claude, prepare something for them to eat they must be starving"   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Hours later~  
You fell asleep early after you got pampered by both Sebastian and Claude.  
Ciel let alois and Claude stay the night just for your sake.  
Both master-butler duos watched over you as you slept. Alois laying next to you and playing with you hair and Ciel  sitting at the foot of the bed.   
There was a peaceful silence before ciel spoke "I'm going to the orphanage tomorrow if I pull enough strings I might be able to convince them to let me adopt them or at least let them live here"

Alois wined "what! we'll what if I want them to stay with me. Ciel you know they love me and Claude more"

"They met me first plus think it's obvious they would be safer here with my servants than in a house full of spiders" ciel responded.

"That's not fair I love them more than you"

Ciel walked over to you and pulled the back of your shirt to reveal your new brand marking on  your lower back. "I've been through what they've been through. They need me more than ever. "

Alois turned away and pulled down your shirt. It pained him to see that seal Seared onto your body.

"I think it's safe to assume (y/n) loves both you equally" Claude said.

"For once, I agree with the spider,master Why don't (y/n) decide who they wish to stay with?"

Both boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They were going to wait till morning for your decision.

End  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the ending was in purpose. Who would you choose to stay with? If you loved both of them. wow that was longer than I originally anticipated. Like I said I didn't what to do this in parts so I put it all together I hope you liked it -killjoy  
> PS. The Claude fluff was dedicated to my sister Vanessa cuz she loves Claude....I hate that motherfuuuuucking bitch ass spider! And I don't own any of the gifs.


End file.
